Silent Hill: Salvation
by Wolowitzdoesntneedadoctorate
Summary: In the 9th installment of the series Kaylie Anderson finds herself trapped in the mysterious town of Silent hill with an even more mysterious protector. But can this creature of the darkness be trusted? Pyramid headxOC rated m because well what do you expect its Silent Hill.


Silent Hill: Salvation

**Okay so what this is, is a new silent hill so I guess it would be considered Silent Hill 9 **

On her way to work, getting lost in some heavy fog Kaylie Anderson had driven her jeep right into an oak tree. The young video game tester tried to restart her truck over and over then kicked it in frustration. "Ow! For the love of hell that hurts!" she yelled out hearing her own voice echo eerily over a small building. She squinted her green eyes and read" Silent Hill Police station" Kaylie looked back at her late father's jeep once more then proceeded to cross the street. As she crossed she kept hearing these low growling sounds that caused her to whip around but it didn't matter because the only thing that she could see behind her was a thick fog.

She finally reached the door of the police station but just as she turned the handle she felt a sharp pain right above her left ankle as she fell down. To her horror when she looked down to examine her leg she found a large dog like creature had her calf in its teeth. It wasn't the fact that the canine had strips of burnt flesh hanging from its body or its large yellow teeth that scared Kaylie but the fact that it had three heads one of which was starting to drag her away. Kaylie used her free foot to kick out at the whatever it was. She managed to kick it in the nose causing it to whimper almost like a puppy. Kaylie ran as fast as she possibly could away from the creature and locked herself inside of the police station.

She slid down onto the floor and gripped her bleeding leg, panting heavily. Sifting through the junk on the nearby desk she found a first aid kit and inside found rubbing alcohol, some gauze strips and some bandages. After she had bandaged her leg she stood up and found that walking on it wasn't too hard. Searching the police station she found a 22 caliber handgun and some bullets. She also noticed that an old pocket radio was emitting static but she decided to take it with her anyway. Amidst the static Kaylie could hear a distant scraping sound that resembled a knife dragging across a plate, only much louder. As it got louder and louder another sound could be heard.

The sound of those dog like things squealing in agony. Kaylie stepped back until her back was against the wall and dared to peek outside the window. Outside she could barely make out the shadow of a man but as it got closer Kaylie realized that it wasn't a man but something that looked like a man with a giant pyramid for a head. It was surrounded by three or four dogs but as he raised his oversized knife one of the dogs was decapitated. If Kaylie wasn't utterly terrified she would have noticed that cutting off one of the heads killed the dog almost instantly. He killed a second dog by stabbing it through its eye with that giant knife. Kaylie stepped back as blood and brain matter splattered on the window that she was looking through.

The other two dogs had begun feasting on the carcasses of their dead pack. The Pyramid Head thing turned his head to face the window that Kaylie was staring through as if looking right at her. He took long, slow steps towards the window dragging his knife as he went. Kaylie stepped away from the window and held the gun up in a defensive stance. The creature tore the door of the police station off its hinges and lifted his knife up into the air bringing it down upon something behind Kaylie. She had squeezed her eyes shut and expected everything to end right there but as she looked down there lay the head of some humanoid creature. As she looked closer she could see the head was covered in pours and there were holes where the eyes would be. She looked up at the ceiling to find a spider like creature with tentacles dangling lifelessly from the rafters.

**So send me a review and let me know if I should continue**


End file.
